Yet Another Zemyx Story
by DEMYX9193
Summary: Title says it all. First Story! One-shot.


**Your Stereotypical Zemyx Fanfiction**

**It was another typical day in Castle Oblivion. Luxord was playing cards, Xigbar was practicing his shooting (at Saix), and Axel was setting things on fire. Typical. And Zexion was content to just sit in his room and read**. **That is if a certain blonde Musician wasn't constantly bugging him about where to find random things around the castle.**

"**Zexy! Where are the candles?" screamed a rather excited Demyx.**

"**In the supply closet where they have always been," replied Zexion.** **"And what do you need candles for anyw-?" Zexion started, but Demyx had already dashed out of his room.** ** Demyx had been doing this for several hours now, and it wasn't getting any less annoying. Zexion decided to just get back to his reading**. **After about an hour however, Demyx** **came bursting through the door of the Schemer's room yet again.**

"**Zexy could you come with me to the dining hall?"**

"**Can't you see I'm busy Demyx?**" **replied a rather irritated Zexion.**

"**Fuh. All you ever do is read. Why can't you take a break just this once?"**

**Zexion really didn't feel like arguing. "Fine I will come with you if it gets you to stop bothering me."**

**Demyx squealed excitedly, grabbed Zexion by the arm, and proceeded to drag him down to the dining hall. It was quite a distance and it wasn't easy keeping up with the excited blonde.** **By the time that the pair arrived outside the doors to the Hall, Zexion was out of breath.**

"**Now close your eyes," Demyx said, a little too enthusiastically**.

"**No," Zexion said curtly.**

"**Oh come on Zexy! Please?" Demyx begged.**

"**Only if you stop calling me 'Zexy.'"**

"**NEVER!" Demyx shouts as he flings open the double doors and shoves Zexion inside.**

**As Zexion regained his composure, he saw what Demyx had been working on all day. He stared in awe at the beautiful scene that was laid out before him.**

"**Demyx I- What is all this?**" **Demyx had laid out a beautiful candle-lit dinner for two on the near side of the long table. There was food that would have taken hours to prepare, let alone to have cooked.**

"**Do you like it?" Demyx asked eagerly.**

"**Yes. It's spectacular, but why would you do this?" Zexion asked curiously.**

"**Can't a man cook for another man?", Demyx said with a deep blush and a cheesy grin. "Now sit down and eat."**

**With a sigh the gray-haired man sat down across from Demyx and proceeded to eat what Demyx had graciously prepared. "Demyx, this is really good. I had no idea that you could cook."**

"**Axel taught me how."**

"**How did he manage to not burn down the kitchen?"**

"**It's good to have a few water clones handy whenever Axel is around. Oh That reminds me!" Demyx got up, summoned his sitar, and played a few notes. As he finished, four water clones appeared behind him and started to play a sweet, beautiful melody.**

"**Demyx, that's amazing! I had no idea you could do that."**

**The two finished their meal and Demyx dismissed the clones as they got up to leave. They headed up the stairs to the boys' respective rooms. On the way however, Zexion lost his footing and almost fell to the ground. Almost. Demyx however was quick enough to catch the smaller boy causing him to fall into Demyx's arms. As Zexion looked up, he caught a glimpse of Demyx's eyes. Zexion couldn't help but be captivated by the beautiful green orbs. He grabbed Demyx's chin and pulled his face towards his own, and their lips met in a warm embrace. The musician couldn't believe what this other boy was doing to him. He kissed back with full force, an insatiable lust coming over him. **

**As they broke the kiss, Demyx said, "What took you so long?"**

**A devilish grin came over Zexion's face as he said**, "**I'm not through yet.**"** He grabbed the Nocturne's hand and guided him back to his room. **

**They arrived outside the bedroom door after what seemed like ages to the two horny males. Zexion pushed open the door and pulled the blonde musician in for another kiss. He kissed Demyx deeply, and Zexion returned with equal passion. Demyx nibbled at the older boy's lips until he was permitted entry. He slipped in his tongue and explored every nook and crevice of the boy's mouth. Demyx started to undo Zexion's coat while maintaining the passionate kiss. He got the obtrusive garment off of the boy, threw the coat to the floor, and proceeded to pull off Zexion's shirt. He broke the kiss to observe Zexion's lean, alabaster chest.**

"**You're really beautiful, you know that Zexy?"**

"**Nnn... Just hurry it up will you?" squealed a painfully aroused Zexion.**

"**Whatever you say." Demyx started to nibble on Zexion's neck and ran his hands over his chest, paying extra attention to the boy's nipples. He ran his tongue over the left, while using his hand to tweak and pinch the left, earning soft moans from the other male. Demyx kissed down the boys slender frame working his flicking his tongue in and out of the boy's naval. He continued down to the hem of the boys pants, undid the button, and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. He pulled off the boy's pants and threw them to the floor, then pulled down Zexion's boxers exposing his rock-hard member.**

"**Ooh it's so big!" exclaimed Demyx.**

**Zexion sighed as if to say: "Hurry the fuck up already!" Demyx obliged and took the length of Zexion's throbbing erection into his mouth. Zexion exhaled sharply at the feeling of warmth engulfing his hard-on. Demyx suckled lightly at first, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. He loved the taste of Zexion filling his mouth, a feeling of joy passing through him from filling his lover with such pleasure.**

"**Nnngh! Demyx take me!" screamed Zexion, barely able to speak from the pure pleasure coursing through his small body. Demyx quickly disrobed while Zexion produced a bottle of lube from his night stand. He gave the bottle to the older boy and watched as Demyx spread the lube onto his calloused fingers. He inserted one finger and soon inserted the second, and began to stretch Zexion for something much better than his hands. After a few minutes of fingering, Demyx lubed his cock and positioned himself at Zexion's entrance.**

"**Are you ready?" asked Demyx patiently.**

**Zexion nodded slowly and Demyx pushed in. A small yelp escaped Zexion's lips as Demyx pushed deeper into the tight ring of muscle, finally consuming Demyx's member to the hilt. He pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly, earning loud moans from his beloved partner. He continued for several minutes, hitting Zexion's prostate, causing glorious screams of pleasure to come from the smaller boy. Demyx was enshrouded in pure ecstasy as he felt the walls of Zexion's insides massaging his manhood with an amazing heat. Demyx could feel himself arriving climax and he began to pump his hand over Zexion's hardened** **love-muscle. Zexion cried out with a yelp as he finished on his and Demyx's stomachs. Demyx followed suit soon afterwards feeling the tightness that was Zexion engulf his seed fully. He collapsed beside Zexion and wrapped his arms around Zexion and embraced the warmth of his new lover.**

"**Demyx, that was incredible! Don't tell me that Axel taught you that..."**

**"Well... Um, Not _everything."_**


End file.
